


Dawn

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Dawn at the roof





	Dawn

It was still dark when Sting opened the trap door leading to their rooftop. It was early, very early and he had woken up more from a sixth sense than any other reason. He had been alone in bed, and when minutes passed by and nothing changed, he knew something was up.

“What are you doing here? It’s cold.” He said, stepping up into the rooftop.

“You can go back inside if you want.” The answer was snappy, but he didn’t take it personally, not anymore.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” His voice was calm, but Rogue flinched anyway. He dragged his knees closer to his chest but didn’t turn around.

“I know, I’m sorry. I woke up and I couldn’t sleep so I came here. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You didn’t.”

Silence stretched in between them, the only sound being the whispering wind. The breeze was cold and it made Sting shudder but Rogue didn’t seem to mind it.

The blond sat near his partner, without any worry about the possible risks of sitting on a rooftop. It wouldn’t be the first time they sat there, although it used to be in better moods.

Rogue was too silent and it worried Sting, unsure if his boyfriend was hiding something from him or if he was just overthinking things again.

Their shoulders bumped, almost by accident, and the blond noticed his mate was almost freezing.

“You’re cold.”

And just like that, Rogue sighed and leaned into his side, his head falling on Sting’s shoulder.

“I’m worried.”

“About?”

“Nothing. Everything. I’m not sure.”

“A lot has happened lately.” It was true. Since the Games, it seemed like fight after fight had piled up on them.

“Yeah.”

Sting rubbed his arm, trying to give him some warmth back.

“I just want things to go well. I want us, all of us to be happy.”

Sting bit his lips, both because Rogue was cute and because he would like to assure him everything would be alright, but he understood perfectly what his mate felt.

Sometimes, it felt like things would always get worse, one way or another. But that’s where friends and family came in, to make you remember you’re not alone.

“Hey, listen,” Sting shook, “I can’t promise you everything will be always fine. I can’t promise there won’t be any more problems, that we won’t have to fight ever again.”

Rogue had finally turned to look at him, his face open but hesitant.

“But I can promise you I will always do my best, both to avoid us any pain or to make us overcome whatever we find in our way.”

He felt a bit stupid after he said that, especially when his partner didn’t say anything at first. However, just a moment later, Rogue gave him a small smile and leaned to peck his cheek.

“You are perfect.” He said when he moved back.

Sting blushed, while the first sun’s rays appeared at the horizon.

“Let’s go inside,” He said and stood up.

Rogue nodded and took the extended hand, following him.


End file.
